Silent Hill: Fear of Sins
by KaiShadower
Summary: After the accident on the boat, Josh wakes up to find Alex gone. Josh tries to find his big brother along with the help of his friends but weird things are happening; the town is engulfed in fog, people are starting to disapear, the finding families are hiding something, and there is someone or something stalking Josh. Warning: Rating will go up!
1. Where is Alex?

Alex walked over to Josh who was having trouble's sleeping and gently shook his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Josh asked quietly as he looked up at his older brother.

"Get dressed" Alex whispered.

* * *

The two brothers boys sat in the small wooden boat at the Toluca Lake.

"Why are we out here Alex? Dad will freak if he finds out." said Josh timidly.

"Give that to me. Someone will see us." Alex said putting his hand out.

"No!" Josh protested while clenching to the flashlight harder.

"It's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.." Alex reassured, reaching for the light. The younger brother hesitantly handed Alex the flashlight.

"Why are we here, Alex? What's going on?" Josh asked

"What's the matter, you scared?" Alex teased.

"No, I'm cool. It's just...Dad never lets us out on the lake." said Josh, who was afraid to get in trouble.

"Well not you anyway, Dad thinks you're a little baby who can't do anything on his own." Alex retorted.

"Oh yeah? Then why did he give me this!" Joshua replied as he took out the Shepherd family ring that was hidden under his T-shirt. "Dad said it's worth more than a million dollars!"

"Let me see that." Alex demanded as he abruptly took the ring out of Josh's hand. Alex observed the chain and felt a little anger boiling up in him.

"What a piece of crap." Alex laughed trying to hide his envy.

"Give that back it's mine!" Josh yelled as he tried to grab the ring. Alex just waved the ring teasingly in front of him.

Joshua's anger grew quickly as he stood up and began trying to pull the silver chain from Alex's grasp. Both of the brothers began a tug of war but Alex was not using any of his strength.

Alex soon let go of the chain causing Josh to fall backward on the boat. Josh's neck slammed against the edge of the wooden boat and fell into the water.

"Josh! Oh, my god.!" Alex grabbed the flashlight and raced back to the side of the boat. Alex shined the light on the dark water.

"Josh!" Alex shouted hoping for a response.

Without thinking Alex dived into the water. He located Josh and swam toward him.

* * *

Next Morning

Josh woke up in his bed. He noticed that the flashlight was on his chest and that the family ring was around his neck. He also found his pink stuffed rabbit doll safely tucked in his arm. He remembered falling into the lake and he remembered the water bursting into his lungs, it felt like the end.

Knowing that Alex would be devastated by what happened to him, Josh checked the top bunk bed to see if Alex was okay. But the top bunk was empty.

"Alex?"

Josh wondered where Alex was. It was Saturday morning and usually Alex would leave Josh a note to let Josh know where he was if Josh woke up to find him gone. Josh went into their bathroom but Alex wasnt there either. Josh grabbed the flashlight and his stuffed rabbit Robbie.

Josh went downstairs to see if Alex was eating but he only saw his mom and dad eating.

"Hey uh Mom, Dad, do you know where Alex is?" The little boy asked.

Once they heard his voice, they turned their heads toward him. They both replied that they didn't know. They also didn't seem to care that Alex was missing, which irritated Josh a bit. Adam silently put his dish away and went out the door.

Josh noticed that his dad had a few bruises on his face.

"Can I skip breakfast and go play?" Josh asked wanting to go search for Alex.

"Sure." Lillian replied.

Josh took no time in rushing through the backyard. He wanted to know where Alex was or at least knoe that he was alright.

"Alex?" Josh called out, hoping for his older brother to respond back. But the only response Josh heard was the barking of Shuki. Shuki greeted Josh who stroked the rottweiler in return. Shuki went back into his dog house knowing that Josh was not out to play with him.

Josh climbed up the treehouse but there was no sign of Alex. Josh was starting to get worried. Alex wouldn't have run away right? Josh wasn't mad at Alex, they always forgave each other.

"Alex where are you?" Josh said to himself.

Josh tried to think of all the places Alex could be. He knew one place where Alex might be; Toluca Lake.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are apreciated.**


	2. Help From Friends

**AN: A few OCs are introduced in this chapter, I apologize for the lack of details of the OCs and I also apologize for the way I write in this story. Also this story wll have hints of Alex/ OC. ****Reviews are apreciated. I don't own anything except the OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

Josh arrived at his destination but the lake was empty. Josh began to call out his big brother's name while walking by the edge of Toluca Lake.

"Alex, I'm okay! I'm not mad at you! Alex, please come out!"

Josh again received no reply. Josh looked all over the lake but still didn't find the older Shepherd. Josh was starting to feel sad, the most important person to him has disappeared.

Josh hadn't been this upset since he had a dream about Alex dying in the war.

Alex along with four of his friends who aenlisted in the army and after five months they were rewarded with a medal. But for some reason Dad still wasn't proud of Alex but he didn't seem to care.

Huge thoughts started bumbling up in Joshua's head. 'Was Alex in jail? Was Alex in the hospital? Did Alex move to another town? Was Alex in the war again? Did Alex run away? Did Alex get lost? Is Alex dead-' Josh stop himself after saying the last thing he wanted to be true.

'What are you saying Josh? Alex is a strong soldier, he's like Superman, he can do anything.' Josh thought trying to reassure himself.

Josh suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. Thinking it was Alex, Josh happily turned his head toward where he heard the noise, but his smile faded when it turned out to be some kid that was about the same age as him.

Josh was about to walk back home until he realized that the boy looked a lot like Alex and a strange fog was surrounding them both.

"Hey who are you?" Josh asked

The kid just looks at him and runs into the fog.

"Hey wait!" Josh shouted "I just want to ask you something!" Josh tried to run after the mysterious kid but he disapears and into the fog."That was weird." Josh said "Who was that kid?"

Josh continued his search on the edge of the lake but could not find him. A tear began to fall down the young boy's cheek, he missed his older brother dearly and could not imagine life without him.

Josh took out the family ring that was under his t-shirt and angrily threw it into the lake with all his strength.

* * *

_Josh was sprawled on the bed and completely bored, Alex was busy doing homework and Mom and Dad were having some important conversation._

_"Aleeex, can you please play with me!" Josh said whining._

_"Josh I'm almost done." Alex said a little annoyed at Josh for saying the same thing over and over._

_"Alright I'm done" Alex said as he put his homework into his backpack and sat next to Josh on the bed. "Alright what do you want to-" _

_Alex was cut off as Josh burped in his face, forcing the older Shepherd to smell Josh's stinky breath._

_"Ew!" Alex said wrinkling up his nose in disgust which made Josh laugh, Alex soon began to laugh too. _

_In an act of payback__ Alex burped in Josh's face._

_"Ew!" Josh said wrinkle up his nose in disgust._

_"Gotcha back." Alex said laughing, Josh soon began to laugh too. But the laughter was interrupt when they heard heavy footsteps heading to their room. _

_Knowing who it was the two brothers quickly got away from each other. Josh pretended to be looking through his toy chest and while Alex quickly took out a book pretended to read it._

_Their father, Adam opened the door at glared at the two boys._

_"Alex, what were you two doing?" Adam demanded. Adam did not like it when he saw his two sons happy together and beat Alex when he saw it. In __fact Adam didn't seem to like it when Alex was happy at all._

_"Nothing dad." Alex said simply._

_Josh remembered Alex telling him that he use to be a terrible liar, which Josh sometimes find hard to believe._

_Noticing that Adam's frown was increasing, Josh piped up. __"Yeah dad, I was just remembering something funny I saw on TV."_

_Adam gave Alex one last glare and left the room slamming the door._

_Alex sighs in relief and puts the book down, as Josh sits back next to him._

_"Thanks buddy." Alex said smiling down at Josh while ruffling his hair playfully._

_"Sure thing." Josh replied cheerfully._

* * *

Josh returned home only to find his parents gone. To be honest he didn't really care all he cared about was finding Alex.

Josh ran up the stairs to his and Alex's bedroom and opened the wooden dresser, Alex's clothes were still there so Alex didn't pack up and leave.

'Maybe Alex was at the park.' Josh thought. Alex and Josh would hang out at the park on a Saturday.

Josh rushed out into the backyard and promptly opened the backyard fence that led to a secret pathway to the park he and Alex go to. When Josh arrived he saw Alex's friends having dome conversation.

There was Ed Redder, the red-head. Glenn Carlos, an Asian teen. Rigg Sears, an African-American teen who has rich parents. Benjamin Bartlett (Ben for short), the mayor's oldest son and Joey's older brother. Luba Baum, a female African-American teen with rich parens. Elle Holloway, the Judge Holloway's oldest daughter and Nora's older sister. Carrie Jessen, use to live at a farm when she was six til her dad moved the family to Shepherd's Glen.

The only friend of Alex he didn't see was Alice Redder, who was also Ed's sister.

Josh also saw his own friends too.

Joey Bartlet, the mayor's youngest son and Ben's younger brother. Scarlet Fitch, the daughter of Doctor Martin Fitch. And Nora Holloway, the youngest daughter of Margaret Holloway and Elle's little sister.

Ed, Glenn, Rigg, and Benjamin were the ones that enlist in the war with Alex and came home with a medal. Joey was a bit surprised that Ben received a medal do to him sometimes being a dork.

Josh walked up to the teens and asked "Hey have any of you guys seen Alex?" They all answered no, much to Josh's disappointment.

Josh then walked over to Joey, Scarlet, and Nora. "Hay any of you seen Alex?" asked Josh, hoping for a yes. But they also said that they havent seen Alex.

Josh was about to head home in frustration until he caught the teens walking toward him.

"Josh, did someone try to kill your brother last night?" Ed asked

"No, why?" Josh asked confused. Joey, Nora, and Scarlet joined the group curious to know where the older brother was.

"Because my sister is missing and last night when I was out for a walk I heard some kind of fight at your house."

"What!?" Josh asked completely shock.

Nora spoke up "Who would want to kill Alex?"

"As it seems, everyone in Shepherd Glen except for us." Carrie said

That was true Alex was hated Shepherd's Glen. His parents always neglected him and he was constantly beaten by their dad. Alex was seen as an outcast and a social rejeect and and people called him a monster, the Devil, and the the Bogeyman.

Adam and Lillian both seemed to favor Josh more than Alex. They always blamed Alex for everything even when it was Josh's fault. Josh always fel guilty fo the way Alex was treated and the strangest part was that Alex never got angry at Josh and still loved him.

"Guys Alex is missing." Josh said wanting to get to the point.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"When I woke up this morning Alex wasn't home." Josh said

"Did Alex leave the town." Nora asked "I mean he, Ed, Rigg, Glenn, and Ben came home early."

"No his clothes were still in the room." Josh answered sighed sadly "Guys I don't know what to do."

Ed said "We'll help you find him and Alice."

Glenn said "We should all help Alex, he is our friend after all."

Benjamin said "Yeah, he did save my ass back in the army like...ten times."

Rigg said "We should all help search for Alex."

Carrie said "We'll find Alex and Alice together."

Luba said "We all should help them they have always been there for us when we needed them." Carrie then turned her head toward Elle, who looked unsure, and said "Elle I know your still upset with them for what they did but right know we got to focus on where they are."

Elle sighed "Yeah I know."

Joey piped up "Yeah, Alex is like my favorite brother."

"HEY!" Ben said

"Oh sorry no offense." Joey said quickly then turned his head back to Josh "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you."

"I'm in too!" Nora demanded

"Me third!" Scarlet piped up

"So where do we search first?" asked Glenn

"How about we see if he's at the Main Street." Josh suggested.

"Yeah, maybe Alex is helping cleaning up the Shepherd's Glen 150th Anniversary Celebration." Nora answered

"That's where we gotta go." Ed said

"Thanks guys." Josh said smiling

Josh felt the present of someone watching him and turn around to see a figure staring at them.

"What the?" Josh said

"What is it Josh?" Rigg asked concerned.

Josh turned his head to the group then back to the strange figure but the mysterious figure was gone.

"Guys I saw something staring at us." Josh said pointing to where he saw the figure.

"Who?" asked Carrie

"I don't know, it looked like...never mind. Let's just go see the Main Street." Josh said

The trio walked out of the park and headed to the main street.


	3. Search The Main Street

They finally arrived at the main street. Ben says "Alright we should look around and ask people if they have any idea where they are."

"Okay." Josh agreed

"And Josh don't get lost, cuz if Alex is okay and if something happened to you, he'd kick my ass." Ben said seriously, which made everyone giggle.

"I won't." Josh said running off.

Josh couldn't help but think about last night. Josh didn't want to tell the adults because they would probably jump to the conclusion that Alex was trying to kill him. Josh wondered why Alex was acting so...weird last night. It seemed like Alex was a different person, in fact he could have sworn he saw Alex's eyes turn red.

Josh's thoughts were interrupt when he heard the sound of footsteps and metal scraping, Josh stopped and turned around in fear but saw no one was following him.

Josh was starting to get frighten and before he knew it, bizarre images of a masked man in an army jumpsuit popping in his head. The mask covered his whole head, it was white, had an emotionless pale face, eye holes, and it had dark brown spiky hair and eyelashes. Josh then had images of a man with a triangle on its head. The next image in Josh's head was a man with a heavy black rain coat and a gas mask.

Josh recognized the images that were in his head, they were one of the many forms of the** boogeyman**.

* * *

Josh opened his eyes to find himself alone and engulf in the strange fog again. Josh looked up to see the kid that looked like Alex. The mysterious kid looked at him and ran into the fog.

"Hey come back!" Josh said chasing after the mysterious kid. "I just want to ask you something!"

Josh soon lost the mysterious kid in the mist and had no idea where he was.

"Josh?" An woman's voice asked.

Josh jumped and turned around and saw none other than Margaret Holloway. The older woman laughed at Josh's frightened face.

"Judge Holloway?" Josh asked.

"Josh what are you doing out here?" she asked as her smile vanished.

Josh noticed that the fog was gone, people were in the town again, and that he was by the town hall's monument stone.

"What are you doing here Josh." Margaret asked again.

"I...I'm looking for Alex do yo know where he is?" asked Josh

Josh saw Margaret frown when he mentioned Alex's name.

"No I havent, you should go home Josh, I'm sure your parents are very worried about you." Margaret suggested then walked toward the town hall.

Josh never really liked Margaret Holloway, she had always been abrupt toward him and Alex, and thought of Alex along as a burden along with their father.

"Josh!" Ed's voice piped up. Josh turned around to find the trio running up to him.

"We have been looking all over for you." Rigg said

"Did you find Alex or Alice" Carrie asked

Josh shook his head. "No, but Ed remember when you asked me if someone was trying to kill Alex? Well this morning my dad had bruises on his face."

"Do you know who made them?" Ed asked.

Josh shook his head again and asked "Did you guys see anything odd happening?"

"Yeah." Joey answered "There was a lot of fog and everyone was gone for a few minutes."

"So you guys seen it too." Josh said "Do you guys know what that was about?"

"No but other people are saying that they didnt see the fog." Elle said

Elle said "Okay how about we go ask Mayor Bartlett see if he has any ideas."

"Why did you guys want to see him?" a female voice asked

They all recognized the voice it was the teenage sister of Ben and Joey, ant the Mayor's only daughter; Linda Bartlett.


	4. Search the Bartlett's House

**AN: Please tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think is going to happen next. Again I apologize for the way this story is written.**

* * *

Linda wasnt really a friend of Alex, considering that she doesn't really hang out with him that much. Linda was known to have a bit of temper like Elle. The only main person she really hates is her youngest brother Joey.

"Why do you want to see my dad?" Linda repeated. Ed decided to answer the question before Linda gets angry. "Were looking for my sister and Alex. Have you seen either of them?"

"No." Linda replied.

"Can you please help us find-" Scarlett began but was interrupt by Ben who quickly put a hand oer her mouth. "Scarlett, Linda is too-" Benjamin quickly shut his mouth as Linda grabbed him by the collar and angrily asked. "**I'm too what Benjamin!****?"**

"N...nothing" Ben said nervously, Linda released her grip on her brother.

Glenn decided that it would also be a good idea for Linda's help. "Look Linda, all we want to do is find Alex and Alice, you don't have to come but we will appreciate it if you help us."

Linda gave them in unsure look.

Josh begged giving Linda the puppy face. "Please Linda."

Linda just sighs and says "Okay I'll help."

"Yay!" Josh said happily.

The group began walking down to the Mayor's house hoping to know where their two missing friends were.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Josh and his friends were playing in the cemetary and his dad caught them in the act, he angrily told the other kids to go home and ordered Josh to get in the car. Later, __Adam found Alex who was talking to Ben on the sidewalk. He walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face. Which gave Alex a red cheek. Ben watched in shock and ran away._

_"**You worthless little punk!"** Adam shouted **"Your little brother was playing in the cemetary because you weren't watching him!"**_

_Adam slapped Alex again this time on the other cheek. **"When are you going to learn how to be a man if you can't even watch your own brother!? You are so worthless!"**_

_Josh just watched in horror as Adam kept shouting and hitting Alex._

* * *

**You Will All Pay For Your Sins**

"Huh?" Josh asked

Rigg saw that the little boy looked frightened and asked "Josh what's wrong?"

"Did you guys here that?" Josh asked

"Here what?" Rigg asked

"That um...never mind." Josh said.

* * *

Ben unlocked the door to the mansion and led everyone in. "Dad you home!?" Ben called out, only to receive no response. "Look likes your dad's not here." Luba replied.

"Okay let's split up and find them." Ben suggested

As everyone searched in different rooms, Josh headed down the basement and turned on the lights. The basement was also a game room in which Ben said only him and his friends can used. There was foosball, bumper pool, air hockey and a flat screen T.V. Josh remembered Alex teaching him how to play bumper pool and giving him advice about how to beat Ben. In the end Josh won and gave Alex a high-five Alex while Ben was in shock that he lost to a little kid.

Seeing that Alex wasnt in the basement, Josh came back upstairs to join the guys.

"You find them?" Benjamin asked. Josh shooked his head."Well that's just great!" Ben said irritatedly. Rigg walked toward nearby window and looked outside. "The fog is back." Rigg announced.

"Maybe Alex and Alice are at my house." Scarlet piped up. Josh gave Scarlet a confused look and asked "Why would Alex be at your house?"

"He might." Scarlett replied shyly.

"Yeah Josh, maybe Alex is at her house." Nora said agreeing with Scarlet.

Josh was about to say something until he saw the the Bogeyman behind the others, staring at the whole group.

"It's the Bogeyman!" Josh screamed pointing at the thing.

The group turned around but saw nothing. Ben just shook his head "How many times do we have to tell you Josh, the Bogeyman does not exist."

"Josh your scaring Joey, Nora, and Scarlett." Glenn replied

"But for real I saw him!" Josh said.

"Let's just find Alex and Alice." Elle said. Everyone noticed that Elle had some venom in her voice at the mention Alice's name.

"Alright Scarlett, can you please take us to your house so we cand find Alex?" Carrie asked nicely, opening the door so Scarlett could lead the way.

"Okay." Scarlett said quietly.

As the trio headed toward Scarlet's house, Josh couldnt help but wonder if he really did see the Bogeyman.


End file.
